A Drop In The Ocean
by Senestra Sylwaen
Summary: "Je tourne doucement ma tête et la regarde, endormie, dans mon lit. Seulement recouverte de mon drap blanc, qui cache son corps nu, ses cheveux blonds éparpillés un peu partout sur l'oreiller. Tu dors paisiblement, comme si tu ne ressentais rien. Te désirer, c'est comme vouloir la pluie au beau milieu du désert."


One-Shot sur Kiba & Ino (_pas de fin précise, c'est aux lecteurs de l'imaginer_).

Crédit : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : Song-Fic

Extrait : "Je tourne doucement ma tête et la regarde, endormie, dans mon lit. Seulement recouverte de mon drap blanc, qui cache son corps nu, ses cheveux blonds éparpillés un peu partout sur l'oreiller. Tu dors paisiblement, comme si tu ne ressentais rien. Te désirer, c'est comme vouloir la pluie au beau milieu du désert."

One-Shot écrit avec la musique Ron Pope - A Drop In The Ocean.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je regarde l'horizon par la fenêtre de ma chambre, imaginant tomber du ciel une goutte dans l'océan. J'aime regarder ce paysage en face de moi, m'évader quelques secondes et admirer les teintes différentes que prend l'eau sous le soleil et la lune. Un changement dans le temps, comme si le ciel savait que tout allait changer ici-bas, pourtant, j'avais prié pour que nous puissions finir ensemble. Je tourne doucement ma tête et la regarde, endormie, dans mon lit. Seulement recouverte de mon drap blanc, qui cache son corps nu, ses cheveux blonds éparpillés un peu partout sur l'oreiller. Tu dors paisiblement, comme si tu ne ressentais rien. Te désirer, c'est comme vouloir la pluie au beau milieu du désert. Je me rallonge doucement à tes côtés, tu te blottis contre moi. J'hésite quelques secondes avant de faire un geste mais je te serre contre moi, plus que ce n'est possible. Je me sens bien que dans tes bras, en entier, comme si j'étais capable de tout faire avec seulement ta présence à mes côtés, car tu es mon paradis, je suppose.

Je suis triste à l'avance, je peux pas me faire à l'idée que tu vas partir, m'abandonner mais je ne montre rien, je ne veux pas gâcher le week-end, le dernier en ta présence. Combien de fois tu m'as dit, depuis que tu sais que tu vas partir, que tu ne ressens rien pour moi ? Je ne sais plus, mais je te repose quand même la question. _ Ino, m'aimes-tu ? , si tu ne m'aimes pas, prétends les quelques heures de plus, même si ce n'est qu'un mensonge. _ Kiba, combien de fois je vais devoir te dire que je te ressens rien pour toi ?! . Mais tu me fais encore souffrir. Et c'est le moment de partir, je porte tes bagages, la gare n'est pas loin. Je t'accompagne jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus te suivre. Le vent frai souffle, tu frissonnes vêtue seulement de ton short et d'un débardeur. Pourtant, tu savais très bien qu'il allait faire mauvais, les nuages sont sombres et l'océan se déchaine. Tandis que ton train roule vers la côte Est, je me demande comment te protéger du froid sans que tu me repousses. Je te passe d'une manière détaché mon sweat, et à ma plus grande surprise, tu le prends sans me cracher un _ Je le prends seulement parce que j'ai froid, ne te fais pas de faux espoirs ! . Une fois arrivée à la gare centrale, tu vas chercher ton billet. Il est trop tard pour pleurer, c'est dur de ravaler ces larmes, surtout pour une personne qui ne pleure jamais. Je ferme les yeux et revois des moments passés avec toi. Tes cheveux qui volent au vent et qui cachaient parfois ton visage, ton sourire quand tu riais, ta peau légèrement bronzée contre la mienne. Mais je suis trop brisé pour tourner la page, je dois être maso ...

Ton train est enfin là, tu es en face de moi, tête baissée. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, te serrer contre moi ? Non, si je fais ça, je sais très bien que je ne pourrais toujours pas te laisser partir loin de moi. Je te dis de garder ma veste, je mets lentement les bagages dans le train et mets mes mains dans mes poches. Je reste là, me retenant encore et encore de poser mes yeux sur toi. Tu murmures mon prénom, je sens un frisson parcourir ma colonne vertébrale. Tu es une drogue affreuse pour moi ! Je te sers finalement contre moi, et je sens ton corps trembler. Tu renifles plusieurs fois, t'écartes et essuies tes larmes. Pourquoi pleures-tu ma belle Ino ? Je croyais que tu ne ressentais rien pour moi ou est-ce une tristesse de perdre un ami ? Un ami ... Je hais par dessus tout ce mot. Tu effleuras mes lèvres une dernière fois, sautas dans ton train et un homme dans son uniforme siffla. Voici le son qui donne ton départ, ton éloignement de moi. Je te regarde partir, je reste là, jusqu'à ce que ton train ne soit plus dans mon champ de vision. Je reprends le chemin, d'un pas lent, je rentre chez moi, comme ci toute joie de vivre n'était plus en moi. Les mains dans les poches je m'avance vers l'océan. Le ciel s'était encore assombri, le vent balayait le sable et venait me fouetter le visage. Plusieurs jours sont passés, chaque nuit je dors à peine depuis que tu n'es plus là. Tu es partie avec une partie de moi, j'aurais tellement aimé que tu restes-là. Ne prends pas de moi ce dont tu n'as pas besoin, je te l'avais demandé, encore et encore, d'un ton suppliant. Mais non, tu avais encore fait ton égoïste, tu étais partie avec tout mon être.

On ne se donnait plus de nouvelles depuis ces vacances, on avait une confiance égarée et on était de vieux amis. Ne jamais éprouver de regrets me répète sans cesse ma mère, pourtant, le sujet d'une belle blonde au nom d'Ino était mon plus grand regret. Par la Grâce de Dieu, je ne peux pas m'arrêter de penser à elle ! Elle et ses rires, elle et son sourire, elle et son parfum, elle et son caractère, elle et sa peau !

Les feuilles changent comme en Nouvelle-Angleterre, les saisons passent, elles ne se sont pas arrêtées, elles. Alors que moi, je suis stagné en été, encore et encore. La dernière excuse que j'invoquerai est que, j'étais un petit garçon qui aimait une femme comme une fillette. Est-ce pour ça que tu as décidé de plus me donner de nouvelles ? Parce que je te traitais comme une enfant ? Idiote ... Je te voyais comme une femme, la plus belle et la plus impressionnante que je connaisse. Tu étais mon ciel, ma terre, mon eau, tu étais absolument tout.

Je redresse la tête, le ciel ne semble pas plus loin, non. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'il est a des milliers de kilomètres et étrangement, il est là où tu es ...


End file.
